ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Boroka
Dealing with Hoof Volley While looking for Hippogryph for BLU spell, we went over to Boroka's island in hopes of finding some. We found Boroka up and we tried to kill him without a blink tank. Here was our setup: *PLD/WAR (me) *WHM x2 *RDM x2 *SAM *BLU *THF *BLM When Boroka would ready its first TP move, I would start kiting it until it tried to use Hoof Volley and failed. If it used Fantod, I would not go back to tanking it until it was dispelled. Mages need to be on top of Erase duty in order for the Additional Effect: Gravity to not mess you up. We had 0 deaths even if the SAM ended up kiting some. --Mosh-Ifrit 06:43, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Killed by: NIN/WAR NIN/WAR BRD/WHM RDM/WHM Nin's voked back and forth and always voked right after the first JA was used just in case shadows were gone the nin voking would always have fresh shadows up. Brd used March and Minuet, (Mambo can be used but isn't needed. Should at least use minuet since without it would be a long fight.) Fight took about 15-20mins, RDM used convert and had about 25% mp left at end of fight. If done right no one should take any damage. 2/2 on Horomusha Kote ~~User:Rykono Hoof Volley Partial Reset? I've been doing Boroka recently with a NIN, RDM and WHM or SCH friend and I've noticed something odd. Me and the other nin rarely run from Hoof Volley if we have shadows spare for it, this means we've noticed a few odd things about it. The biggest thing is that, occasionally when Hoof hits a shadow, hate is lost, but not normally ALL hate, maybe about 50% (enough for 1 voke to get hate back normally), sometimes no hate is lost at all.. Is Hoof only a chance to lose hate if it doesn't land directly? --†Hitetsu 00:10, 8 December 2008 (UTC) Boroka Guide I made a guide for this NM a while back on Alla. Figured I'd copy it to here for more ppl to see it. Spawn: spawns every 21-24hrs on the dot, will spawn within 3hrs after server reset. no other conditions. spawns on an island with no other mobs and a few obstacles..one spacial displacement that /targetnpc will target. Drop Rate: (i've killed this guy more times than id like to remember..so these are fairly accurate.) *H.Kote - 50-60% *B.Earring - 50-60% *A.Torque - 50-60% *S.Cape - 90-95% How to Kill: first id like to say ive done this with 3 ppl though it is a tough fight and luck does come into play. 4-6 reccomended. Jobs- *Nin should tank this. 2 nins is by far the best way to go. if you cant get 2 nins then id suggest a nin and a thf so thf can backup tank when he pulls hate. *Rdm or Brd is very nice. dispel isnt a must but it helps making the fight not take so long. rdm can definitly main heal this but its nice to have another mage. *Smn is reccomended also. Stoneskin on the tank is a life saver sometimes and they work well as main or backup healer. *Blm is nice for stuns but thats about it. The damage is decent at best. *Any other melees work fine, just do your best not to pull hate cause unlike what was said before he has pretty decent accuracy even on a nin or thf. Any heavy DD should prolly sub /nin. with all that said, my favorite setup by far would have to be Nin, Nin, Thf, Smn, Rdm. The Fight- *Boroka can use Soul Voice multiple times and will..this is not a huge deal at all if you have rdm/brd...even if you dont its just a minor annoyance. Uses regular brd songs throughout the fight. *Uses regular hippo moves. Here is the unique part about Boroka...he will always follow any hippo move with a Hoof Volley...and he will never Hoof Volley on its own or as the first move(so you dont have to worry about a hoof > hoof, it wont happen). *''+Fantod''- its just a super boost..and yes, if you let a fantod+hoof hit you you will die most of the time..if you let just Fantod+regular attack hit you it will do around 500-700dmg. *''+Jettataru''- puts terror on you..you cant move..this is one of the reasons its ideal to have two nins..when he uses Jet on one, the other can voke off to make sure hoof doesnt land. *''+Choke Breath''- this is nasty..it can take off 1-3 shadows, can do a decent amount of dmg(the less shadows you have up the more dmg), and will almost always put paralyze/silence if it hits. This is a cone attack so anyone behind the tank gets hit also. this is another good situation to voke off the tank jic he gets hit by it. if it hits shadows only, you get no dmg and no para/silence. *''+Nihility Song''- dispelga..can be a pain if it takes off food...can take off shadows so be rdy for that. *''+Hoof Volley''- does high dmg(500-700) and resets hate...a few things to remember about this move..first off, YOU CAN RUN AWAY FROM IT!..he will use this after all of the above abilities...when i say after i mean within 3 seconds after...and dont count on your shadows either cause several times ive had him Choke Breath > regular swing > Hoof and got screwed over cause the regular swing took off my last shadow that i was counting on to absorb the hoof >.< so just always run away...when he uses any of the above abilities just turn and run. Tips- *if you take nin as tank and thf as a dd the SC BladeChi > ViperBite pwns :D *nins, stick slow on this guy at all costs..he attacks very fast unenfeebled. para and blind should be kept up as well, but slow is most important here. *when the main healer sees a Choke Breath go off silena and then paralyna quickly..asap..if you only have one tank its even more important :o *tanks, keep your target unlocked while you fight..cause like i said you will be running away from Hoof alot.. *do not get hit by a Hoof!! the only excuse for getting hoofed is Jettataru...one Hoof can cost you the fight in some cases. *mages, if you are main healing or very nuke happy or decide to Freeze magic burst..well, if there is any chance you are gonna pull hate - keep your back turned to Boroka and be rdy to run from Hoof if he uses an ability...Hoof, even without Fantod, has the added affect Taru-Mage-Pwnage :P Knowing this info is the hardest part to beating him...and now you know. Even if its your first attempt at him if you follow what ive said here i can almost guarantee a win. This NM is a freakin goldmine btw because of his awesome drop rate, low lvl requirement, and lack of knowledge about him. H.Kote goes for about 10mil on Fairy...splitting 10mil with 4 friends 3-5 times a week(if you monopolize it) is very nice ^^ especially when you only have to put at most 3hrs a day into camping it. And id be willing to bet on some servers its free for the monopolizing ;) Kulgan 00:25, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Lullaby Range I noticed this fighting it today. I think its Horde Lullaby AoE range is smaller than normal. This is based off experience with other mobs casting it, so idk if its just me being unobservant or not. Thought I'd throw it up in talk rather than edit in case i'm the only one seeing this. --PwrGamerX 01:52, 1 September 2008 (UTC) *Noticed as well. Standing behind Boroka is far enough away to not get lullaby effect. To the side of it, within range. Kalua 08:22, 16 November 2008 (UTC) *The reason for this is because it is not using an instrumernt to cast the spell.. The range of lullabye is similar to Roc's. --Saahfyre 19:24, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Solo/Duo Possible *Just beat Boroka for the 1st time with me and my friend. 50 blm/whm and 50 rdm/blm. Not easy but not impossible. Keep Bio 2 and Poison 2 up every time. Usually both wear at the same time. When they wear, reapply immediately. Keep zoning back and forth and keep doing this. Need to keep maximum distance on casting so you can make it out. Highly suggested to bring a reraise earring. Marboros and surrounding Hippogryph near the entrance to Boroka island do roam there so possible aggro when zoning in and out. Takes about 1 hour to get him down to 1-5%. At the final 1-3%, you Elemental Seal Freeze to finish him off. - Kiyara (Diabolos Server) - 12/17/08 *Just soloed today. Same tactic. Had to use almost a full reraise earring to do it. 50 BLM/WHM using bio 2, poison 2, and stun when needed. Took about 90 min. The final 10% was difficult due to the NM spamming Army Paeon 1/2 the time which would counter my doting. - Kiyara (Diabolos Server) - 12/18/08 Whm & Smn Duo *Whm/Blm & Smn/Whm Duo was successful, albeit an extremely long/difficult fight (2 hours not including travel, prep, and testing). Same general strategy, but only using Dia II instead of Bio or Poison. Whm must keep up stoneskin/blink and reraise at all times for this to work. Smn should Bloodpact (Double Slap or Eclipse Bite work well, when they don't miss) to let avatar gain hate, then Whm plants Dia II. Whm zones out and Smn follows after Whm is safe. Be careful of outside aggro and zone back in after a few seconds pass. Rest (outside of Boroka aggro range) when you get back inside. *You should have roughly 2 minutes from the second Dia II is cast until it wears off (Whm needs to be in the area with Boroka to see chat notification of Dia wearing). Two things can happen next: 1)Dia wears and Smn has avatar out in time to tag Boroka, before he can regen any HP. Avatar must be out, ready and close to Boroka in order to prevent regen. Repeat the process as described above. 2)Dia wears and Smn is still resting or does not have avatar out in time to hit Boroka before he will regen HP. Whm must immediately cast Dia II ASAP to prevent regen. Smn should attempt to gain hate with avatar BP ASAP. Stoneskin + Blink should keep Whm alive long enough. *Only problems can arise from outside aggro and BP missing. Crow gear is almost essential for the Whm as Dia II will pull hate if BP misses or Whm must Dia first. If Smn dies immediately Raise and have Whm ES + Sleep once Dia wears (zone out and back in after Sleep to clear hate). If Whm dies, Reraise -> Stoneskin + Blink and wait for Dia to wear. Reapply Dia, zone and reapply Reraise when you can. Always save enough MP for Dia II regardless. -Thiez ~win on 2/15/09~ Estimated HP Tried to solo Boroka as NIN/RDM, 2 fails due to badly timed Utsusemi cancels. I dealt 768 damage (figure from KParser, on the second run.. Forgot to Parse the first) and took 9% of its HP. I'm guesstimating his HP lands around the 8,000 figure. --†Hitetsu 14:41, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Level Range Boroka is certainly not lvl 70-72 in my honest opinion. Killed solo on 80BST w/ Dipper Yuly and Boroka missed over 95% of it's attacks as well as even missing Hoof Volley, and as for the exp amount,it only dropped 16 exp; I think ~50 exp is the common exp drop for something 8-10 lvls below you when solo. RedDragon08 23:21, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Update: Killed Boroka two more times, second kill was for 36 exp and the third was for 27 exp. Killed two more times, both times recieving 27 exp. I believe his lvl range is around Imdugud's. Kote drop edit I removed the 217 drops and 427 pops that a single editor added to the Horomusha Kote drop rate. Due to their not adding any drop rate data for the other items, the seems suspiciously like someone was trying to alter the calculated drop rate for H. Kote. If I am in error in this, feel free to re-add them. --Volkai 17:42, September 29, 2010 (UTC)